In the related art, a technique which generates a stereoscopic image (3D image) allowing a user to stereoscopic view using images of the same subject captured by two cameras installed to match the parallax of the left and right eyes of the user is known. In order to capture a stereoscopic image, it is necessary to match the start or stop operations of image recording or the start or stop operations of image reproduction (hereinafter, referred to as “processing start/stop”) by the two cameras.
A camera manages an image file, in which an image signal generated from the start to the end of a single recording is recorded, in terms of “clips”, such that the image file can be written or read with respect to a recording medium in terms of clips. If a slot switch button is depressed on either the L or the R-side camera for 3D imaging or if the capacity of the recording medium is filled, the camera is automatically switched to another recording medium inserted into the switched slot to continue image recording or reproduction.
JP-A-7-231420 describes a technique relating to a still camera which records an image signal on a plurality of recording mediums.